One Night at the Beach
by onenight
Summary: This is just a piece about Bella and Jacob spending an evening at the beach. BElla has decided to amend their freidnship. Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Beach

**This is my first ever attempt at adult material. I wrote about Jacob and Bella because A) vampire logistics were just too complicated and B) sillybella has already done Bella's and Edward's relationship justice in Breaking Boundaries. So here is my attempt at a different relatiohship for Bella, where the boundaries don't have to be so strict. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I watched him as he gingerly walked over to where I was sitting. The muscles in his tall lean figure rippled with each movement. A sense of warmth spread throughout my body as I contemplated his approach. I looked away, trying to control my response, to keep my body from wanting more than it should. He sat down beside me brushing up against me.

"Bella, why won't you look at me?" His voice was smooth, yet sad. Against my better judgment I looked into his brown, soulful eyes.

"I …" his proximity confused me. My mind clouded over with longing. "Jacob, I am just having a rough day; that's all."

He reached his strong arm around me and pulled me into to chest. He smelled earthy, and it suited him. I felt another wave of warmth spread over me. "Is there anything _I_ can do to make it better?" he asked, giving me a knowing smirk. Everything about Jacob was comforting, his warmth, his smile, even his smell. Everything about him was natural. I had once thought of kissing him, sealing our relationship, but I didn't do it. The thought had crossed my mind more and more the last few weeks. Today alone it crossed it at least five times, and sometimes the thoughts went beyond kissing. We sat alone on the beach by a bonfire watching the sunset. It couldn't be a more perfect time to test the limits of our relationship. I was ready, and I knew he was. I was tired of pretending my Romeo might return someday. Paris was my future.

"Jacob." I said his name in a whisper knowing he would look down at me. He tilted his head toward me and I could see the passion in his eyes. Before I could think twice, I took his face in my hands and pulled him towards me. Our lips met softly, and Jacob slowly pulled away to look at me. He saw his own lust reflected in my eyes and placed his lips on mine again. His arms snaked around my body, and his hands rubbed tenderly up and down the length of my back. This time he kissed me harder, more ardently. Gently he caught my bottom lip between his and sucked on it before releasing it. He caught my top lip and gave it the same treatment.

He returned his lips to mine and darted his tongue out to part my lips. His tongue gently massaged mine. The sensation was incredible. I had never known kissing like this before. A soft moan escaped as he continued to explore my mouth. My hands moved along his neck and down the front of his chest. His muscles tensed at my touch.

His lips broke away from mine, and he breathed heavily before placing kisses along my jaw line. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. Jacob moved his lips along my jaw. He kissed the length of my neck then began to lick his way softly back up, catching my earlobe between his lips. I breathed in sharply. The pleasure from such small touches was more than I had ever known.

"Bella," whispered huskily in my ear, "are you are ok?"

I giggled softly. Was I ok? "This is amazing. You are amazing." He smiled down at me.

"Oh really, so if I did this would I still be amazing?" Jacob quickly placed kisses and the occasional lick down my neck. But he didn't stop there. He continued the same pattern along my collar bone. When he reached the notch at the base of my throat, he moved along the v-neckline of my shirt. Places in my body caught on fire, and I felt tenseness I had never known before. I arched my back, pushing my chest up to meet his lips and tongue. His fingertips lightly brushed the straps of my tank top away, allowing him to caress my breasts with his tongue. I pulled him closer and fell back so he could lie on top of me.

My body lay in the cool sand with Jacob's fiery being on top of me. My knees bent up and he lay perfectly between them. I could feel him, strong and hard against me. He moved his hands gently down the sides of my body, his thumbs caressing my breasts. My breathing increased again. Jacob's hands slipped beneath my tank top as his lips and tongue continued to make their way back up my neck. Finally they landed once more on my lips. This time I slipped my tongue into his mouth and explored. As I did this his hands slid back up my torso under my shirt. I sensed what he was going to do and pulled my back up long enough for him to slide his hands around and skillfully undo my bra clasp. His hands made their way back to the front and pushed my lacey bra out of the way. His thumbs gently caressed my nipples and made them ache for more. I wiggled my hips from the pleasure he was creating, and he gasped. "Bella…"

At first I hadn't realized what I had done but I could feel him pulsating against me even more than before. He readjusted himself a bit and brought his full attention to my breast. His tongue traced the outline of each nipple then he gently took one in his mouth while one of his hands caressed the other. His free hand gently stroked my stomach. I slowly ran my finger tips up and down his back. I slid both hands under his shirt and ran my fingernails down his chest. He sucked harder on my nipple. I took this has a sign of his pleasure and decided to be daring. I moved my hands down the length of his chest again, this time continuing down his thighs. I rubbed over the tops of his thighs while my thumbs stroked along his inner thigh. He pulled his mouth away from my chest and breathed in sharply.

"Bella, are you trying to distract me? Because when you touch me like that, I can't think of anything."

"So when I do this," I said innocently and repeated the action, "it's hard for you to concentrate?"

"Umm hmm"

I giggled, amazed at my confidence. "What about when I do this?" I held my hands at his hips and pushed mine upwards hard against him, smoothly shifting back and forth. His fingers gripped my bottom tightly, holding me to him for a second before releasing me.

"Bella when you do that is makes me want to do this." He said mischievously. His hands slid down my stomach and over the top of skirt until they reached the hemline. Then they glided down my naked thighs, brushing gently over them the whole way. I could feel the heat rising and a tightening between my legs. Jacob's fingers gently massaged me without moving my panties. I moaned and moved with him, but he pulled his fingers away. My eyes shot open to gaze pleadingly into his. He leaned over me, brushing our hips together. Another pang of longing tore through me.

"Did you like that Bella?" He breathed heavily as he asked. It was getting hard to control the yearning. I wanted his hands to touch me everywhere outside and in.

"Do it again please, but this time do it under the panties."

He grinned, pleased that he'd had such an effect. He leaned over me and began kissing me passionately. His hands caressed my face then moved down the sides of neck. His fingertips made small circles at the tops of my breasts and his thumbs began to rub my nipples. Then Jacob stopped briefly and pulled my tank top off. Part of me felt self-conscious. No boy had ever seen me naked, but then again, I was telling him to touch me in ways no one else had. Being naked was nothing compared to that.

He paused to take in the full view of my chest. "You are stunning," he whispered and resumed running his hands up and down my body. With each movement they came closer to their destination. He was definitely being a tease. His lips played along my jaw line and neck.

"Jacob please touch me again. I can't stand it anymore." There was a longing in my voice I didn't know I could have.

Jacob ran his hands down to the hemline of my skirt and slowly, deliberately ran them down my thighs under my skirt. His fingers traced over the spot they had been caressing before. A quiet moan escaped me. His hands continued to move upwards and found the top of my panties. He quickly disposed of them. He stayed kneeling between my legs and lowered his upper body over mine so he could place kisses where ever he wanted. He suckled my neck softly, careful not to leave a bruise, and continued to do that in several different places. Finally, he returned his fingers to the warmth he had created between my legs. He traced around the edges tenderly, making the pit of my stomach clench. There was so much pleasure in such a simple caress. His touch deepened has he slowly pushed two fingers inside me.

I inhaled sharply and held my breath. It hurt a little, but the pleasure was worth the small amount of pain. Slowly, deliberately, he moved his fingers. His tongue matched the rhythm as he moved it in and out of my mouth. Waves of pure ecstasy washed over me. My hands moved once more down the rippling muscles of his chest, and he pushed his fingers harder into me. My hands found his thighs, and my thumbs caressed the area around his erection. I massaged the area deeply, causing him to gasp and disrupt the rhythm of the kissing. The hand that had been rubbing my thigh quickly moved up to stroke my breast. Every part of me burned. I felt my muscles tightening around his fingers.

"Mmmm…just a little more, please." It sounded like begging, and it was. If he stopped I would die. I massaged his thighs harder; my thumbs ran along the edge of his erection and he pushed into me harder. I felt an explosion of heat course through my body as the tenseness in my stomach subsided. Jacob brought his hand up to my cheek and ran his fingertips along my jaw line. He kissed me and then nuzzled me with his nose. I giggled. Slowly, I could feel him take his fingers out of me and instantly I longed for more.

Jacob laid his body down on top of me. I could feel his heart pounding, threatening to come out of his chest. I could feel other things too. I ran my fingertips up and down his back and felt the goose bumps they created. I ran my tongue up and down his neck and caught his earlobe between my lips. Jacob propped himself up on his elbows and looked me full in the face.

"Bella, you are amazing." He was breathing heavily with lust filled his eyes.

I wanted more but knew he needed something too. He traced my lips with his fingers. I caught one between my lips and sucked on it. I flicked my tongue back and forth over the tip of it, pretending it was a different part of his body. He closed his eyes and a look of pure pleasure covered his face. I knew this wouldn't be enough to satisfy him, so I pushed on his chest indicating I wanted to sit up. His fingers never left my mouth. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. My hands stroked every muscle and contour of his perfect chest. I didn't stop when I reached his jeans. My hands glided over his thighs and then over his ever-growing erection.

All the while his lips placed hungry kisses all over me. I traced his erection back up to the top of his jeans and undid the button and the zipper. I pushed his jeans down to find boxer-briefs that were currently far too tight. I thought for a moment about what I wanted to do, but decided I should just follow my instincts. I pushed Jacob back again so he was sitting with his legs out in front of him. There was a space between us now and I crawled towards him. I kissed him gently along the edge of his boxer-briefs. I felt his stomach clench as I kissed and licked my way up his body. His fingers tangled in my hair as he urged me on. As I reached his collarbone I slid a leg on each side of his body so I was straddling him. I reached my lips and they met his in a hungry kiss. I placed my hands on his thighs to help me reach his lips, but also to tease him just a little before he got what he wanted.

"So what was it that made you lose concentration before?" I asked, a sly smile crossing my lips.

"I honestly don't remember. Everything makes it hard to concentrate now."

"Well was it this maybe?" I took his finger in my lips. Again, I flicked my tongue over the tip. Then I sucked on it and took it deep into my mouth. I knew he wished this another part of his body as a shudder went through his torso. I dropped his fingers.

"I don't think that was it," he said, his voice husky.

I grinned. I was hoping for that answer. "Hmm…how about this?"

I lowered myself on to his lap and slowly moved my hips in circles. He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "Faster, Bella." He gripped my hips firmly in his hands and pulled me tighter to him. I could feel him almost inside me even through his briefs. I breathed in deeply as the tenseness in the pit of my stomach returned. We kissed wildly, my hands roaming freely over his solid form, and all the while I thrust against him filling with warmth. Jacob brought his hands under my butt and pulled me forward so there was no space left between us. He thrust harder and faster against me. His breathing had become as erratic as mine. I could feel my body clenching from the pressure of him between my legs. Jacob must be feeling something as well because he slowed the frenzied kissing and focused on the motion between our lower bodies.

I felt the heat spread through my body like before, except this time it was more intense. I realized that the warmth wasn't just mine. Jacob let out a deep moan and slowed the pace of our movements. He kissed me passionately and we fell back on to the ground. I lay on top of him and he caressed my back with his fingers. Tonight had been perfect.

We fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake until dawn lit up the beach. Jacob seemed even more warm than usual, his skin burnished in the rosy glow. My body still reveled in the new found experiences of last night. I never imagined such pleasure existed, and I knew we had barely begun to explore each other. I couldn't wait to try some of the other things I had in mind.


	2. Heat

* * *

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. Someone asked me what the context of the story and I realized I hadn't actually explained anything in the first chapter. So here is the run down. Edward never comes back. Bella and Jacob are contiunously close and after much waiting (I am talking at least a year) Bella finally decides that she can be with Jacob becuase she truly wants to be. So by this chapter Jacob is 18 and Bella is incredibly happy. Hope that helps. As always please review!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

I found myself dreaming of Jacob all the time. Ever since that night on the beach things had been different for us. We saw each other whenever we could which was at least every other day. After all, Victoria was still searching for me, someone had to protect me. We talked on phone whenever he wasn't running with the pack. I had grown to love Jacob in a way I never thought I could. Our physical relationship had grown as well. I couldn't wait to see him this afternoon. Charlie was going fishing for the whole day, so we could have the house to ourselves.

I was in the kitchen getting ready to cook dinner when two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hi Bella," he whispered softly in my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. Jacob began to place gentle kisses down my neck, sending my heart pounding through my rib cage.

"Hi Jake," I said breathlessly, reveling in his kisses.

"So what are you making for dinner?" he asked casually between kisses. I had to think about what I was making even though it was right in front of me. Jacob's kisses made everything hazy, in a good way.

"Umm…I …can't concentrate…with you doing that." He laughed lightly in my ear and then stopped kissing my neck.

"OK then, is that better?" Jacob moved slightly away from me. Instantly I felt cold and wanted to feel his lips on me. He was incredibly good at everything we did. I was beginning to wonder how he was so good.

"No! Your lips on my body are better, but I won't be able to finish dinner with you touching me like that."

"Haha, OK then," he replied, moving his hands slowly up and down my sides.

"Jacob!" I whined playfully. I decided nothing was going to get done in the kitchen until other hungers were satisfied. I turned to face him for the first time since he had arrived. He was wearing a white cotton button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. The white of his shirt was in such contrast with the tan color of his skin. I already felt warm just from looking at him. I placed my hands on the counter behind me to give myself a boost so I could kiss him on the lips. He grabbed me by the hips and sat me on the counter as our lips met. I wrapped my legs around his waist as the kiss deepened. Our lips separated for a brief moment so we could breathe, both of us panting heavily. Jacob was my personal source of warmth. It was so incredible the feelings I had for him, the feelings he evoked in me. I knew without a doubt that I loved Jacob. But I wondered sometimes how he knew so much about girls.

"Jacob, how is it that you are so good at this?" I asked just as he placed his lips on mine. I could feel him smile as he kissed me.

He pulled away from me slightly and looked me deep into my eyes. The intensity of his gaze gave me butterflies. "You think I am good at this?" he asked softly. I looked at the shocked expression on his face and giggled.

"Umm, yeah kind of," I bit my lower lip contemplating my question. "Umm, so how did you become so good at this?" I asked quickly and looked away. Jacob placed his fingers under my chin and titled my head up until our eyes met.

"Bella, there has never been anyone but you and I hope there will only ever be you." Sweetly he pulled me close to him in an affectionate hug. All of my fears of being compared to his past vanished. I kissed him feverishly, desire washing through my body.

"So I guess dinner is on hold?" I said breathlessly.

"Maybe we should just start with dessert." He grinned wickedly, pressing his lips to mine. His tongue lightly touched my lips seeking entrance. I happily obliged. Jacob's hands skimmed my body over my shirt. His delicate touch gave me goose bumps. He slid his hands under my butt and lifted me into his arms. My legs were still wrapped around his body as he made his way to the stairs. I felt more excited than nervous. I wanted to be with Jacob and I knew it was right.

Jacob held all my weight in one hand as he opened the door to my room. His strength would never cease to amaze me. As we entered the room I untangled my legs from around his waist and slid down his body until my feet touched the floor. The friction of our bodies caused a wave of desire to rush through me. We hadn't had a lot of "alone" time since that night on the beach, and I was ready to go farther. Jacob nuzzled my neck with his nose and then began to place kisses along the same path. My hands roamed over his taut body. I could feel his muscles tighten at my touch. I loved the feel of his body and that I could create a response in him.

"Is it getting warm in here or is it just me?" I breathed heavily,

"It is probably me." Jacob replied with a laugh in between kisses.

"Well in that case…" My hands found the buttons of his shirt and slowly undid them. Jacob's hands caressed my body and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. In one swift motion it was on the floor. His fingertips slid down my neck and caressed my breasts. He gently rubbed tiny circles around my nipples with his thumbs. I moaned in pleasure at his touch. I brushed his shirt off his shoulders and began placing kisses in the places I could reach. He chuckled softly when he realized I could barely reach his chest. It was strange being so small next to him but I always felt safe in his arms. He was my haven.

We walked, still kissing and caressing each other, over to the bed. Jacob slowly lowered me to the bed, making sure to keep our bodies in contact. As I sat down Jacob ran his hands from my shoulders to my back, removing my bra in one quick motion. He laid me back on the bed and fell lightly on top of me. His body was on fire, and I craved his warmth. My craving made me nervous. There were no boundaries to this relationship and I sometimes wondered where we were headed.

"Mmm, Bella, you smell incredible." I giggled softly as his lips ran gentle kisses down my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and massaged his shoulders as he made his way to my breasts. His tongue made circular patterns around each nipple, and I moaned in pleasure at the sensation. His tongue continued to massage my nipples and his hands slid lower to my stomach, tenderly gliding his fingers over it. My body quivered at his touch. I began to kiss his shoulder and neck, nipping his earlobe. He inhaled sharply. I longed to please him, but Jacob had other ideas. He moved his lips slowly down my body softly kissing every bit of flesh exposed. My heart raced as my body responded to his touch.

"I love when you touch me," I said through gasps of breath. He reached the edge of pants and looked up at me grinning wickedly.

"Really," he said, looking at me with one eye brow raised. He quickly removed my jeans and panties. He slid his body off the edge of the bed so he was kneeling between my legs.

"Do you like it when I touch you here?" he said mischievously, placing kisses along my inner thighs. This single action created a fire between my legs.

"MmmHmm," I replied and inhaled sharply as his kisses moved farther and farther up my thigh. My head was fuzzy from the sensations running through my body. To make things more intense Jacob ran his fingers over my folds. I needed to feel him inside me.

"Mmmm…yes," my hands ran through his hair, urging him on. He quickly moved his head to place kisses on my palm then moved to my fingertips, nibbling and licking each one.

"Bella, you are so beautiful" he whispered. I smiled despite myself. Things couldn't be better in my life. I realized I wasn't as nervous as I should be. Being intimate with Jacob seemed natural and right.

Then Jacob caught me by surprise. His hands slid around my hips, pulling me forward to the edge of the bed. He then lowered his head between my thighs, placing kisses along each one of them. My stomach tightened as his tongue entered me and began caressing the inner most parts of my body. This was a new sensation to me. The warmth and slickness of his tongue was blissful. I clutched the blankets on the bed as his tongue moved around like a whirlwind inside of me. His hands pulled me closer so he could explore deeper. A breath caught in my throat as I enjoyed every sensation that rippled through my body. My body was on fire tensing with every lick of his tongue. He slid one hand down to work in unison with his tongue. His thumb rubbed swiftly, and a deep moan escaped my lips. My legs trembled with desire. He slowed down, flicking his tongue in and out of me teasingly. He took his free hand and slid it up my body, stroking my breast. I reached forward and took his fingers in my mouth, nibbling on the tips playfully, and then sucking them gently. His fingers helped contain my lustful moans. Slowly he slid his hand back down my body, his wet fingers leaving a cool trail down my fiery flesh. His slowed the motion of his tongue and fingers, gently licking the outer most edges.

"No keep going, please. Don't stop," I panted, trying to keep some composure. I had no idea where I found the courage to be so demanding. I glanced down and caught his eye. He pulled away slightly so he could speak.

"What was it you wanted again?" He looked at me lustfully as he spoke. I was a girl over come with need; there was no time for idle chit-chat.

"Your mouth has more important things to do than talk right now." I said forcefully, well at least for me. He raised one eyebrow and smirked at my boldness.

All at once Jacob quickened his motions. I groaned in pure bliss and arched my back to bring me closer to the pleasure. I grasped the sheets harder as my body raged with heat and finally the tension that had built up released. I collapsed in complete satisfaction. Jacob kissed and licked my inner thighs and slowly kissed his way back up my body. We were both breathing heavily as he lay next to me. I was amazed at how easy it was to be with Jacob. I was completely comfortable in my skin with him. Even when he was exploring my body I wasn't self conscious.

"You are amazing Jacob." I said between gasps of air. His smile broadened and he leaned in and kissed me softly. I lay in his arms for a few minutes to gain my strength. Once I felt I was ready I crawled on top of him. My action took him by surprise and he looked at me curiously. I kissed him passionately and let my tongue massage his. I moved from his lips placing kisses along his jaw line. I nibbled on his ear and he inhaled sharply. I started kissing and licking his neck. Jacob started to run his smooth hands over my body, making everything warm again. Despite myself, I shivered as he cupped my breasts in his hands and began to caress them with his thumbs. I would not be distracted from my mission. I gently nuzzled his neck and moved my kisses lower onto his chest. I continued to kiss him and move lower along his muscular body. My hips were finally aligned with his. Surprisingly, I was feeling very confident in my actions and he seemed to be enjoying it too. Slowly I rocked on top of his erection and could feel his supple warmth.

"Bella…" he whispered lustfully. I nipped gently at his nipples and he gasped in utter ecstasy. I smiled at the pleasure I could cause him. I pushed myself up so I was sitting directly over his erection. Again I moved my hips playfully over him. He reached around my hips holding me in place, but I had other plans. I leaned forward and ran the very tips of my nails down his chest. He bit his lower lip holding in the moan that had been building. I leaned forward, delicately kissing and licking the trails I had scratched. I wasn't sure where all my confidence came from but I liked the feeling. I slide my hips off of his so I could take off his pants. I placed kisses all the way down to his waistline then I licked back up to his belly button as I slid my hands down to his jeans and removed them. I leaned forward again to place kisses along the waistline of his boxers and could feel him pulsating against me. I inhaled sharply. I was about to see Jacob completely naked. My stomach was doing somersaults; I was ready to see his perfect physique.

A brief moment of nervousness clenched my stomach but the desire I felt pushed it aside. As my lips touched the waist of his boxers I used my teeth to pull them down. Jacob seemed surprised by my aggressiveness to be honest I was surprised too. I continued kissing, placing my lips on his tip and then along the shaft. Jacob groaned in pleasure and ran his fingers through my hair. Once I reached the bottom of the shaft I licked my way back up to the top. His whole body shuddered, and he pulled my hair, gently urging me on. I licked the tip and placed a small portion in my mouth, flicking my tongue rapidly over the top of it. Jacob's hips rose off the bed slightly, begging for more. Slowly I took more of him in my mouth. My tongue danced along the shaft and he gasped at the sensation. I continued sliding my mouth along him and gently encircled the base with my thumb and index finger. Slowly I moved my hand in unison with my mouth. This was so new to me I hoped I was doing it right. I wanted to please him the way he had pleased me.

"Ohh…Bella," escaped his lips in a breathless whisper. With each motion of my mouth Jacob moaned in pleasure. I slowed the motion and moved my tongue back up to the tip, caressing it with both lips and tongue. Jacob's voice came more gruffly this time, "Bella… mmm… please… don't stop." I took him deeper and moved both hand and mouth feverishly again. Jacob's back arched off the bed, reveling in the pleasure of my mouth. I could feel the tension building closer to the tip, and in one sudden motion I was lying on the bed next Jacob as he shuddered and came. Jacob pulled me close to him and held our over heated bodies close together. I breathed heavily enjoying his earthy scent and the peace I found in his arms. He gently showered my face in kisses and snuggled closer to me. I reveled in the love and passion we shared. I feared nothing with him. I sighed happily and fell asleep in the warmth that is Jacob Black.


	3. Finally

**I know it has been ages sorry. Life got in the way and the beta had it longer than intended, she is also very busy. Hope this part lives up to the expectations!!!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Forks. The rain had finally stopped, and the sun was shining. Charlie had taken the opportunity to go fishing for the weekend, so I had taken advantage of the situation to invite Jacob over for a picnic. It would be the first time in weeks we would actually be alone. I walked outside carrying the picnic basket I had created. I laid out an old, plush blanket and waited for Jacob. I lay in the sun, enjoying the warmth on my body. Suddenly he was beside me.

"Hello, beautiful." I smiled to myself. Jacob had filled a void in my life, and now he was my life.

"Hi yourself," I replied and smiled back. He leaned down and placed his lips softly to mine then pulled away slowly and stared deeply into my eyes. "How was your day?"

"Good, I ran with Jared this morning for awhile, and now I am here with you." He stroked my cheek, and I blushed. I still wasn't used to all the attention he gave me, but I liked it. "So what do you have in the basket?"

"Oh, I made us a picnic." I sat up and began to take the food out of the basket, sandwiches, strawberries and lemonade. Jacob beamed. He picked up a berry and held it to my lips. I smiled and took a bite. He popped the rest of it into his mouth.

"This is very nice," he said and took my face into his hands. I watched as a mischievous smile crossed his lips. He kissed me passionately, feverishly. I was only hungry for one thing and it wasn't in the picnic basket. I slid my arms around his waist and began to lean back, taking him with me. Jacob placed his hands on either side of me bracing his fall so as not to crush me. I giggled as we fell backwards. This would not be the first time a meal had gone uneaten. "What's so funny?" he whispered and continued to kiss me.

"Mmm… well you do realize we never actually eat the food we make." Jacob's lips had moved to my neck and my body caught fire.

"Good point, but I'm more of a desert first kind of guy." I started to laugh, but his lips caught mine. The longer Jake and I were together the harder it was becoming to control my desires – and his. He was amazingly passionate and gentle. He never pushed me into doing anything I wasn't already dying to do. If anything, I pushed a little harder than he did. The more time that passed the more I knew we would be together, forever. He was meant for me and me alone.

We continued to kiss and play. Jacob moved his hands expertly over my body, knowing all the right spots to touch. I slid my hands under his t-shirt and ran my finger tips along his spine. I felt him shiver. I loved having an effect on him. I am not sure when it started, but I realized that it was raining. Jacob's hair was starting to drip so it had to be for a while. Jacob rolled over and I straddled him as he continued to kiss me. We had never made out in the rain before but it was certainly fun. He sat up wrapping his arms around me. I rocked my hips against him which set off a kissing frenzy. He caught my bottom lip between his and pulled gently. A small gasp escaped me. His hands slid up toward my breasts, and he began to caress them. His thumbs brought my nipples to attention, and the rest of my body wasn't far behind. We hadn't been alone in almost a week. Obviously, that was much too long a time because not even the rain could deter us. The thunder, however, was another story.

"Whoa, we better get inside," Jacob said as he quickly stood me up. We left everything else in the rain. It wasn't any good to us now, and it was definitely the last thing on our minds.

We ran for the house as the rain soaked us through. I was careful not to trip, and Jake held me firmly by the waist to further ensure that. His warm hands on me were enough to give me butterflies. We reached the front porch and laughed at how ridiculous the situation was. Only in Forks could it be beautiful one minute and pouring the next.

His wet t-shirt clung to him, highlighting his sculptured chest. I looked up at him to see he was staring at me as well. I glanced down at myself realizing I had on a white eyelet shirt that was now pasted to my body and leaving little to the imagination. I blushed intensely, unsure why, because he had explored my body so many times before.

My stringy hair fell into my face as I looked down. Jacob quickly reached up and brushed it back sliding his hand under my chin, igniting my skin where his fingers had touched. He raised my eyes to meet his; a shiver rippled through me as my eyes met his intense stare.

"Are you cold?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Yes," I replied, hoping he would make me warm and to hide the effects his touch had me.

He quickly scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bathroom. Jacob set me down gently and turned on the shower. The steam from the hot water began to fill the room. "Get in, that should help you warm up," he said softly and turned to walk out of the bathroom, leaving me to shower in private. The room felt colder as soon as he moved away from me.

"Wait! What about you? Aren't you cold?" It was a ridiculous question and a very feeble attempt to get him to stay. He was always on fire, my own personal sun. He laughed lightly, seeing the silliness in my question.

"If you wanted me to stay all you had to do was ask." He smiled and moved back towards me slowly, taking in the sight of me with his hungry eyes. I shivered again despite myself. He grinned, knowing the real reason for my shiver this time.

Jacob was inches from me, and I could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. He reached his fingers forward and began to unbutton my drenched top. My heart started to race. Slowly, deliberately, he undid each button and lightly traced his fingertips down my bare skin to the next button. Once all the buttons were undone he ran his hands over the front of my body before pushing the shirt off my shoulders. I inhaled deeply as he caressed me. With the slightest of touch he removed the rest of my clothes. My body ached for him. I didn't know I could feel so intensely for someone. I moved forward to remove his clothes but he held my hands firmly in his.

"Get in the shower, Bella, before the water gets cold," he said softly, his warm breath grazing my cheek.

"But…" I started to protest, but Jacob led me into the steamy warmth of the water. I let the warm water replace the warmth of his touch; it wasn't even close to what I needed. I closed my eyes and let the warm water caress my face. Suddenly there was a new warmth behind me. Jacob had removed his clothing and climbed in the shower. His arms wrapped around me, enveloping me in his warmth. Slowly he stroked the length of my body, sending shivers through me. He leaned down and began placing soft kisses along my neck. A small moan escaped me as his hands stroked my breasts. There was a love I had for Jacob that I never thought I could feel again, and with each passing day it grew to something more.

Again I went to touch Jacob, and he held my hands back. I was beginning to take it personally. "You know umm…" his lips nibbled at my ear lobes, "a girl…" I bit my lip holding in a groan as his hands caressed every inch of my body, "could get a…." before I could finish my sentence Jacob's hand slid between my legs and began to caress the innermost parts of me. Talking was not so much an option, at least for me.

"What was that you were saying, Bella?" I couldn't see him, but I knew he was smiling.

"I was…oh…" Just when I went to speak he began to rub his thumb against me while his fingers still caressed me gently. He laughed softly as again I was left speechless. As Jacob leaned into me more I could feel his supple erection against my back and I wanted to know what it would feel like inside of me. These thoughts consumed me; I could feel a tightness building in the pit of my stomach from Jacob's touch. Before the building pressure released, Jacob stopped. He placed gentle kisses along my neck as I waited for him to continue but instead he reached for my soap. I was completely confused. I turned to look at him. "What do you think you're doing? You weren't finished," I whined. It was suppose to sound angry, but I got lost in the depths of his eyes.

He laughed lightly and began to rub soap all over my body, gently caressing all my 2000 parts. His voice was husky when he spoke, "I think you were the one not finished but don't worry you will at least once today." He smirked as his lips met mine passionately. His hands glided effortlessly over my soapy body, and every nerve ending tingled at his touch. He soaped his hands up again, lathered my back and slid his hands farther down to my waist. He pulled my slippery body close to him. Our bodies melted together and I was very aware of his erection pushing against my thigh.

While his hands were occupied I began to caress his chest. I moved my hands down his torso. My fingertips stroked every single rippling muscle of his abdomen. He really had the most incredible body. Finally, I reached his warm, supple erection. I felt butterflies of excitement in my stomach. I slid my fingertips up and down his hard shaft. Jacob pulled out of the kiss and gasped. The slightest touch drove him wild.

"What seems to be the problem, Jacob?" I asked innocently. He looked at me lustfully as I continued the motion.

"Bel-" Jacob's breath caught as I wrapped my hand around his erection and caressed the length of it. "That's not playing fair, Bella," he said. I smiled, pleased to have some control over the situation.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about," I said with wide eyed innocence. All too quickly, though, my reign of control was over. Jacob pinned me gently to the wall and kissed me roughly. He broke the kiss and began to suckle my neck in a feverish passion. Everything was hazy as his rough, passionate kisses covered my body. Jacob slid his hands behind me and squeezed my butt.

"Mmmm, someone is feeling feisty today," I said playfully. Jacob continued to run his hands down the back of my thighs. I had no idea what he was up to but I knew where I wanted his hands. In one quick motion Jacob was kneeling in front of me, placing kisses along my inner thigh. I knew exactly where I wanted his kisses to go next. As if he could read my mind Jacob slid his hand down behind my right knee and placed it over his shoulder. I was surprised by the sudden movement and my new found balance. I inhaled sharply as his tongue began to lick and play, teasing me to my inner core. I pushed my back harder into the wall trying to maintain some composure. I knotted my fingers through his hair. I wanted him so badly. I was nervous. I wanted things I had only ever dreamed of and the dreams weren't this good. I bit my lips trying to contain a groan. Jacob's hands caressed my body making the sensations even more intense. The tightness was again building in the pit of my stomach. I pulled his head forward so his tongue could reach deeper into me.

It always surprised me how comfortable I was with him, especially when we were being physical. Jacob's tongue had found a very sensitive spot. My breathing became more like panting and suddenly my knees buckled, well at least the one leg I was standing on. Jacob quickly caught me and set my other leg firmly back on the floor.

He laughed lightly as he stood up. "I think play-time in the shower is over," he said leaning over and turning off the water that had become cold without him touching me.

"But I…" I began to whine. For the second time in less than an hour I had been brought to the brink of climax without being satisfied. Was it possible to explode from a build-up of desire? I was determined to be satisfied at least once today.

Jacob put his fingers to my lips. He seemed amused by my obvious want. He smirked as he said, "Now, now, Bella, let's not whine." He laughed lightly looking at my body lustfully.

I parted my lips and ran the tip of my tongue along his finger, slowly taking it into my mouth and suckling it. Jacob bit his lower lip trying to remain in control. I dropped his finger from my mouth, giggled at the look on his face and headed to my bedroom. Two could play at this game.

I ran for the bedroom but Jacob was much quicker and more agile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked, placing kisses along my neck. The warmth of his body was incredible, and something I never got used to. He dropped me on the bed and gingerly lay down beside me. He had no sooner hit the bed then I was on top of him. I straddled him and began places kisses all over his chest. I wasn't sure what had come over me, but I wanted him. Jacob was slightly shocked by my aggressive movements, but he didn't protest.

His hands began to roam freely over my body. I continued to place kisses down his torso. I wasn't thinking about anything; I was purely following my instincts and desires. Jacob's strong hands pulled me towards him as he sat up. His lips found my breasts and began to suckle and tease them. I arched my back pushing my chest forward, deepening the pleasure. Jacob slowly rolled me over and landed lightly on top of me. The pressure of his body intensified my wanting. Jacob ran his tongue along my neck stopping every so often to suckle it. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and as I did the tip of his erection slid perfectly between my folds. The slightest touch there sent my heart racing. I wanted to feel Jacob fully inside of me, making love to me. I slid my hands down over Jacob's butt and pulled his hips towards me, indicating what I wanted. Jacob realized what I wanted and sat up next to me on the bed. He looked at me eyes wide. I had shocked him and he was speechless. I blushed furiously. Maybe he didn't want this. His fingers reached up and brushed me cheek.

"Bella…I … we … what I mean is….." the words tumbled rapidly from his mouth. I had never seen him so nervous. I giggled despite the situation. It lightened the mood and Jacob found his words. "It's not that I don't want this. There is nothing more that I do want, actually, but I don't have…" Again he trailed off but this time I knew exactly what he was going to day.

"Oh, is that all?" I asked, not thinking about what I was actually saying.

"Bella, when we do this we have to be safe." I had thought ahead, probably way more than I should have. I had bought condoms weeks ago on a whim, not sure that I would ever use them. My cheeks betrayed me again as I thought of the condoms sitting in the top drawer of the night stand next to my bed.

"Bella, please say something?" He continued to look at me with wide eyes. "I can run to the store; it won't take me long." He was serious, and I laughed again – probably killing the mood completely. I looped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. My lips parted, and I gently caressed his tongue with mine. His hands rested on either side, keeping minimal contact. I placed kisses along his jaw line, and when I reached his ear I whispered, "Check the top drawer to your right." I could feel his whole body tense, almost as if he were uncertain. He kissed me as slowly his finger tips brushed the side of my body as reached for the drawer. Jacob quickly found the condoms and pulled one out. I could feel his heart thrashing against his rib cage; he was nervous, too. He broke the kiss so he could speak, "Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly. I took his face in my hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"I love you Jacob; I want this more than anything." I pulled his lips to mine, with the gentlest of touches. Every part of my body tingled with expectation. Our lips parted and the kiss became passionate and deep. I could tell Jacob was unwrapping the condom and putting it on. Nervous excitement whipped through me. He lay back on top of me and the warmth of his body only made me crave him more. Jacob placed kisses along my jaw line and continued down my neck. I slid my hands up his back and left a trail of goose bumps. We were both so sensitive, anticipating what was coming next. Jacob's mouth found my nipple and his tongue coaxed it to life. His thumb rubbed tiny circles around my other one and the sensations caused me to moan. My body was more than ready for him; in fact, I wanted him so much it began to hurt.

"Jacob…." I inhaled deeply as he nibbled on my peaked nipple. "I want you…ummm….now!" I practically yelled as his mouth moved between my breasts. I could feel him smile against my skin. I moved my legs slightly, allowing him to fit perfectly between them. I slid my hands down his body; every muscle became taut at my touch. Jacob kissed his way back up to my lips as he did his penis slid perfectly into place. I raised my hips and the tip of his erection pushed into me. I let out a small gasp at the new sensations my body felt.

Jacob's lips pulled away from mine. "Are you ok?" he asked, slightly panicked. I smiled slightly.

"I've never been better." Jacob smiled back looking deep into my eyes. Slowly he started to move his hips, thrusting his fiery erection deeper into me. I bit my lower lip, holding in a scream. Jacob's breathing was heavier with each slow movement. I clung to him, digging my nails into skin. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently. I kissed him harder as his hips began to thrust faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles together. He pushed deeper into me; a moan escaped my lips. Jacob began to place kisses along my neck and collarbone. My body was sensitive to even the slightest of touch; everything he did brought me closer to climax. I could feel my body clenching and giving over to pleasure.

"Faster, Jacob," I said through gasps of breath. Jacob obliged, and I raised my hips to take him in fully every time. Jacob groaned with pleasure, and my body began to tremble. The tightness that had been building released, but this time the pleasure was greater than I had ever known. As I came I could feel Jacob slowing his thrusts and his body tremble, as well. Jacob was barely able to hold himself up. His arms strained to keep from falling on top of me. He brushed the hair away from my face and looked deeply into my eyes. I traced the beautiful angles of his face lightly with my finger tips. Neither one of us spoke; words weren't necessary. We both knew what the other was feeling. Love.


End file.
